


one year later

by luciimariiellii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edling Week 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: It’s been one year since the Promised Day, and Edward’s invited to Ling’s coronation.





	one year later

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah that gay shit

    Ed hasn’t seen Ling in a year.

 

    After the Promised Day, things had gotten - complicated, to say the least. Ed was caught up taking care of Alphonse and trying to find something to keep him alive without alchemy, and Ling - well, the idiot was off to be the emperor of Xing.

 

    Ling’s coronation is in three days.

 

    Roy, Riza, Ed, and Al are nearing the Xingese border now in their wagon, all invited to the coronation by the council as war heroes (which makes Ed shiver), but by Ling as friends.

 

    “Aren’t you excited, brother?” Al chirps, having just awoken from one of his common naps. “We’ll get to see Mei again…”

 

    “And Ling,” Ed adds.

 

    “And Ling.”

 

    “And Lan Fan, too, I guess,” Ed says. He stretches his arms above him as he yawns, sighing when they hit the tarped ceiling of the wagon.

 

     “I’ve never been to Xing,” Riza says. “I wish I could see outside, we must be past the border by now.”

 

    “Ling says it’s beautiful,” Ed says. Sleep is starting to catch up with him - between the heat in the wagon and the constant jostling, he’s been having trouble getting any kind of rest.

 

    Roy says something about how his parents were from Xing, but Ed doesn’t catch most of it, instead falling into a slumber.

  
  
  


    They arrive at the palace in the evening.

 

    “Just in time for dinner!” Is the first thing Ling says when Ed steps out of the wagon. Then, he’s wrapping his arms around Ed and getting way too close because he’s Ling fucking Yao.

 

    “Hey, idiot,” Ed says. He returns the hug awkwardly, determinately ignoring his rising blush.

 

    Somewhere behind them, Al and Mei are squealing like the kids they are and Roy is playing diplomat with the emperor. Ed tunes it out.

 

    “Ling,” Ed breathes, pulling away, “It’s... been a while.”

 

    Ling smiles. “It has. Sooo… we’re going to spend the whole day seeing the Xingese sights tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to write chapter two (them seeing the sights!) for the free day! so expect that in a couple of days!!
> 
> leave a comment! tell me what you didn’t and didn’t like, please, so i can make my writing better for you! 
> 
> join the fullmetal alchemist discord! https://discord.gg/9STJzm8
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @luciimarii


End file.
